dancing on my own
by dancing on my own with a song
Summary: NaruSaku. The war is over, and Naruto only requests one thing from Sakura: a chance. She accepts with a heavy heart. As they grow closer and rediscover each other in different ways, Sakura will soon come to a decision she is nowhere near ready to make. Post-War. M for sexual content later on.
1. so far away, but still so near

_tracks:_

dancing on my own – calum scott cover  
just a little bit of your heart – ariana grande  
sign of the times – harry styles  
still got time – zayn ft. partynextdoor

 _genre:_ romance/drama/angst

 _disclaimer - I don't own Naruto._

* * *

 **dancing on my own**

* * *

chapter one **–** _"so far away but still so near"- calum scott  
_ April 27, 2017

* * *

Naruto didn't have time to wonder, _"what now?"_ In truth, it felt like time was moving agonizingly slow. It was like when he was a child where he had to wait a painful amount of time filled with empty voids and spaces that he desperately tried to fill with companionship.

In comparison to after the war, having such a wide range of people come up to talk to him or get his opinion or make idle chatter - prattling on about the same trivial, shallow answers given were tiring and made him feel desperate once again.

The attention he received when someone stopped to say something or acknowledge him, at first, felt like everything he always desired as a kid when he would only hear whispered murmurs behind his back as they briskly walked away from him.

However, it now became tiring, when he realized they didn't know him, but the rumors about him that would swiftly reach a vast amount of villager's ears like the soft breeze on summer nights.

Naruto spent his days off around the village, greeting everyone who walked by; their eyes filled with an appreciation that he only thought he'd see when his eyes were shut.

It felt like he got to a place where he wanted. A place where he was close to reaching his goals, where his dreams didn't feel so far away; he could practically touch his dreams with the tips of his fingers.

Yet, he still had to go that small distance.

Compared to how far the journey was when he first started, being _so close_ didn't look so bad from where he was standing now.

Yet, a part of him still couldn't shake the feeling of unattainability – of being _so close_ , yet still so far away.

He felt as though there was still that one step to take, but before he reached it, anxiety of it all collapsing before his eyes flashed through his eyes.

He didn't tell anyone this, because he was seen as a hero now, finally. Now people look at him, acknowledge him.

As a child, it didn't matter if he wore a scowl or if he was in tears or filled with hatred for his fellow people. This was because they didn't take a second glance. Now, as they watch him with expectant eyes and heartwarming smiles, he wanted them to see a man who can instill hope and peace in the world, one who they can look to when they need him most.

Even as his heart was pounding, his new arm still painful and foreign, he grinned as he talked to the villagers that passed him by.

A part of him didn't feel at peace just yet, knowing that there was still a lot of work to do, a lot of hearts he needed to mend, a lot of frowns he needed to uplift.

It has already been a year since the war, but it still felt like all the happenings from the carnage was still a fog surrounding Konoha. It was a time of peace, but the heavy loss still weighed down on many people's shoulders.

Naruto's arm twitched and shook, his thumb fidgeting with his worn bandages.

It was still new. It took a while for the medical ninja to make the arm, and it was worse attaching it and learning how to use it again, the neurons and cells taking a lot of time to get used to his body - _still_ getting used to his body. He was able to replace his arm with new flesh and bone, but it still felt out of place, it still didn't feel the same.

The new chakra connections from his arm that seemed to flow too fast and too strong, felt as though it would burn his flesh away once again.

He has been through far worse pain than this, but it seemed to keep throbbing, a constant flow of chakra that felt like it could obliterate his new nerves and cells.

"Damn it," he muttered, grinding his teeth together before jumping on the rooftops to a different destination; one he wasn't intending to go to just yet.

* * *

He caught Sakura off duty, alone in her room. It was a warm night, so she was only in shorts and her maroon shirt. Her pink hair was pulled high in a bun, short strands falling over her face.

Sakura would have been angry that he barged into her room short notice, but she saw him clutching onto his arm and she knew it was serious.

She only muttered his name under her breath, her nostrils flaring a bit, her eyebrows moving closer together and small wrinkles forming on her forehead before she maneuvered him to the bed so she could take a better look at his arm.

"I told you, when it starts acting up, you have to close your eyes and take it easy, otherwise it's going to keep hurting. You needed more time to get used to your new arm," Sakura lectured, her voice stern and knowing.

He could only offer her a small chuckle and an apology, before he closed his eyes and tried to calm the flow of his chakra to his arm.

"Just do what I say the next time," she said, her hand illuminating its ethereal light that would cross and weave with his own chakra. Her chakra felt icy, cooling the burning sensation he felt before, his arm finally becoming still.

"So much better," he exhaled, his heart returning to its regular pace.

"Good." Sakura smiled at a job well done, having him use his thumb to tap on every finger pad, along with roll his shoulders and extend his forearm out in multiple directions, just in case.

"Like I said, make sure you close your eyes and try to lay down when you can. It's going to hurt since you have so much chakra with the Kyuubi's chakra mixed in. It's really hard when you receive a new body part, because there is always the chance your body will reject it. Just come to me if it happens again," she said, her arms still on his bicep, moving it from side to side. She asked him to raise an arm at a time, then both to make sure no ligaments or tendons tore.

Sakura eyed him curiously.

"You're quieter than usual," she noticed. "Are you sure your arm is okay now?" She was prepared to do another examination if she had to, her eyes scrutinizing his arm. She leaned away from the back of her chair, her fingers pressing down on the memorized chakra points (at least, where they should be), feeling around in hopes she could make his arm manageable to deal with.

"Yeah, it's fine – thanks," he muttered. He looked deep in thought, his eyes seeming duller than usual.

When he looked up to her, he offered an impish grin, his free arm in back of his neck to wipe off his glistening sweat.

"I just, there's something I've been meaning to say – ask," he started, his face beginning to heat, blood rushing to his whiskered cheeks.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" she asked, again concerned, but prepared to fix it.

"No, no, nothing's wrong." He shook his head, waving away her worries. He felt his heart flutter, which was different from the previous pounding. It felt like tiny birds were chirping, flapping their small wings in his chest now, like they were trying to fly away, banging against his heart and diaphragm in hopes of escape. He wasn't planning on doing anything tonight, not with Sakura. But this opportunity ended up on his lap, and he knew he had to take it. No matter what, this weight will be getting off his chest somehow. Sakura wondered if it was something about his arm he wasn't telling her.

"No, no. It's not that," Naruto said, trying to brush off her concern.

"Sakura-chan, will you go on a date with me?" he asked hopefully. She was in arms reach, easy for him to outstretch his hand and graze her wide forehead or her cheek, but both his arms seemed to stay still against his side.

"A date?" Sakura seemed surprised, her face clearly showing it with both eyebrows high and her green irises shrinking. He felt the little birds chirping in his chest were all now striking his sternum, desperately trying to get out.

Sakura was caught off guard. Naruto hadn't asked for a date in - kami, it's been ages. She couldn't even remember the last time he asked her.

The shock soon dissipated, her irises normal size and now her lips pressed together, nothing good coming out of them.

"Naruto…" she started, but soon paused, trying to find a good way to phrase her thoughts. Naruto did what he always did in a situation like this now: he would smile, the rowdy birds flying wildly in his abdomen now.

"We don't have to make it a date, actually. We can just hang out, if you want," he offered, looking the other way and running his fingers through his unruly blond hair. He soon got preoccupied with the corner of the wall, feeling really awkward now.

Sakura's frown deepened, beginning to bite her lips. She panicked, her heart fluttering and her stomach churning. Her front teeth moved back and forth against her bottom lip, never feeling this indecisive before. She stared at the pink sheets of her bed spread, wondering why she was feeling this way so suddenly.

"No, it's fine. We can go on date," she finally agreed. Sakura stopped to think, wondering why her mouth moved without her consent so abruptly. Naruto's face changed in an instant, a big grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan! You won't regret it!" he stated. His arms finally felt like they could move again. He stood from the bed, patting his pants before he gave her another smile.

"You better remember that," she teased, her hand moving on to his shoulder blades, lingering against his skin before she patted his back. "Now get out of my room, before my parents find out. Dad won't be happy," she reminded, giving another pat, before her hands pressed a little harder against his shoulder.

He moved his head to the side, giving her more access. She had to reach her arm up a little higher because he was so much taller than her. Her lips formed a small pout, wondering how this happened again.

How he grew more...

He didn't realize when her other hand hovered over his cheek, seemingly running across the three lines of his cheek.

It wasn't until her hand planted against said cheek, firmly padding his skin, that his eyes opened full, wide open.

She stepped closer, her head resting against his chest. Again, he felt the chirping birds making his heart go sporadic. Again, he had no idea what to do with his arms, remaining in shock and by his side.

"Thanks for coming to me tonight. I... I know you don't like asking for help all that much when it comes to this stuff," she whispered against his skin, sending light shivers up his body.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. I'll always see you when my arm is acting up."

"Good. You're going to need to if you want to use it anytime soon," she reminded. Naruto stopped, looking at her small crease that formed with her smile. Naruto stopped, looking at her and ready to unlock the fluttering feeling from his heart, hoping this would stop the funny feeling that came up now when he was this close to her.

It was too soon, he figured, it probably wasn't the right time, he knew. But he couldn't stop knowing he was so close - so, so close.

"Hey, you know, for the longest time I wanted to confess to you. Since we were kids," he admitted, feeling the little birds rise as his head fell, his eyes looking to his black sandals. He felt the blood, once again, rush to his face. "I know you used to reject me all the time before, but I wanted to at least tell you that my feelings for you haven't changed, even after all this time. I just wanted to know if they changed at all for you. I still love you, and I want to protect you with my life," he declared.

Again, Sakura was surprised - astonished. Her mouth hung open. Her lingering fingers on his shoulders moved to her side, her other hand that was over his cheek, lightly pressed against his chest, feeling his heart beat wildly against its rib cage.

Her hand finally moved to her side. Sakura stared somewhere - anywhere - else but his face, looking at the corner of her room where her desk rested.

The feeling of unattainability, the one that made him feel like his heart was sinking in his chest as he desperately tried to reach out, festered once again. The feeling he dreaded came up, making him feel too vulnerable and too open in that moment. He was used to being rejected as a child, but now it was different. Now it felt more real, like he showed her everything he could, and he came up just a little bit short.

"Naruto..." she paused, not sure how to respond. She bit her lip, her heart painfully aware of his words that struck true. She knew he meant his confession from the bottom of his heart.

Her lips formed a straight line, taking a few steps back, wearing a poignant smile.

"I didn't mind going on a date, but..." she paused again. "I feel like I can't accept it, not after..." she frowned, her thoughts on the man who left with a promise of returning to her, of possibly accepting her love – Sasuke.

"You know, I do care about you, right? You're one of my best friends now. I love you as a friend..." she said, a deep frown on her face. "And... and," she stopped herself, before the bundle of truths unwound and unveiled all her thoughts and unfulfilled desires.

It was because a part of her knew, that she wanted to give Naruto a chance – desperately wanted to see where this led. She knew she could have accepted his love under different circumstance - she could have returned it if she could, she could have given him a chance. She looked down to her oak floor, her throat feeling dry with words she knew she shouldn't say.

Naruto nodded, a grin straining to stay - it still molded and formed into one, because there was no way he couldn't give Sakura a smile in farewell.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, don't feel bad about it. I get it, alright? It's okay. We'll always be best friends. I just - I just wanted you to know, just in case you felt something else, even a little bit. I just want you to be happy, but I also wanted you to know how I feel. A hero is no coward, right?" Naruto laughed. Sakura bit her lip, her eyes looking at his eyes that made crescent moons. He seemed to understand her emotions, after all. But she wasn't sure if he fully grasped the full extent of her feelings – the ones she harbored for him.

She suddenly wished they were outside, so she could feel the crisp air against her skin. So her tears could dry, and she wouldn't feel so claustrophobic in this room, feeling too small for the both of them in that moment.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

"I don't know what to do," she confessed, wiping the wet droplets forming globules around the edge of her eyelids.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Sakura-chan, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine," he reassured, his hands against the small of her back, hoping to ease her sadness.

"I just... I don't want to promise anything I can't give. I wasn't being completely honest before, because I do love you, Naruto. We never got a chance, and it makes me sad. I love Sasuke-kun, you already know that. But I love you too, you know. I really do." Naruto frowned, his palms pressing harder against her back, the pads of his fingers making circles and hoping to assuage her melancholy. "When Sasuke-kun left the first time, I felt ashamed, that I still held feelings for him. But now, after he came back and left, a part of me feels bad sometimes, that I am – that I have feelings for you too," she explained, her head falling to his chest.

A part of her wanted to wait for Sasuke, and then pick up where they left off, where she hoped she could just wait for him. But… she didn't want Naruto to leave her side. She wanted him to stay there, like he always did, her arms wrapped around his torso, her head against his chest.

"But… but what about Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his heart pounding once again. He hoped that she didn't feel bad or obligated at all to say those things, that she actually meant them. The reality of Sasuke, the other man she cared for - loved - sunk in deep. Right now, however, she had no reason to lie. He enjoyed the feel of her arms wrapped around him, the way her breath made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck stand up. His arms moved to surround her, wrapping around her finally to feel her against him as tightly as possible.

"Am I a horrible person?" she asked, her light chuckle sending tingles across his chest.

She asked him that question, but then, all he could think of was how much he loved her to the point of insanity, and how much he enjoyed feeling her heart hammer against her chest, too.

"No, you're not," he finally answered. The palm of her hands pushed against his shoulders, this time, giving her leverage, her feet just moving up to their tippy toes – still aware of his height – and pressed her lips against his.

He had gasped at the time, his mouth open, his tongue now moving against her lips and not sure what to do, until hers lips opened as well, catching his bottom lip between her teeth, giving a soft nibble before she moved her face away as reality came rushing back to her.

"Is this real?" he asked, their heads against each other. He wanted to kiss her again. He closed his eyes, taking it all in, wafting in her scent.

Sakura frowned, moving herself away from his grasp. His hand touched her cheek, hoping she would look at him again with the same look she had earlier.

She didn't.

"I shouldn't have done that," she whispered.

"Sakura-chan…" he pleaded. He felt as though he had a taste, only for her to be taken away from him, only for everything to fall apart. He desperately hoped that wasn't the case.

"I wanted us to have a chance," Sakura muttered.

"Why – why don't we?" he asked in between breaths - pleading, desperate. "Why can't we have a chance? Just one. We could just try it, and see, I won't rush you." It wasn't as though Sasuke and Sakura had gotten together. Sasuke had promised a chance as well, when he returned – after he saw the world, after he made the reconciliations he needed to do. She shouldn't have to wait for him, not all this time. She was still free to make her own choice. She wasn't a caged bird, desperately trying to break free, their hopes and aspirations never culminating into something more. More strands of hair fell over her face, her loose bun disheveled. He looked her in the eye, a determination in his own. "Only if you want to, Sakura-chan. We don't have to make it anything. We can just have a chance, a few dates to see where it goes," he said thoughtfully, his eyes warm and inviting.

"If you do say yes, I will make you the happiest you've ever been. I'll show you," he stated, interlocking his fingers with hers. He was so close to her. Their lips touched, but he knew her thoughts, her love, was so far away at the moment, hanging by a thread for two people. She was near that he could feel her supple skin on the ends of his fingertips or her hot breath brushing over his flesh. Now, he hoped to finally reach, his lips just getting a taste of what he wanted, of what he wanted to give her.

"Okay, Naruto," she agreed finally - reluctantly. The ends of her lips rose into a smile, her arms gentle and accepting. She felt like she was moving on her own, like this couldn't possibly end well, but her body seemed to move on its own. She moved to her tippy toes, and her lips meeting his cheek. Naruto blushed, his mouth agape as he wondered if all this really happened.

"Okay."

* * *

 **an** – how'd I do? should I continue?


	2. this could be something if you let it be

_tracks:_

still got time – zayn ft. partynextdoor  
dancing on my own – calum scott cover  
best mistake (acoustic) – ariana grande  
what do you mean (acoustic) – justin bieber

 _genre:_ romance/drama/angst

 _disclaimer - I don't own Naruto._

* * *

chapter two **–** _"this could be something if you let it be something"- zayn  
_ May 4, 2017

* * *

" _Why don't we?" he asked in between breaths – pleading, desperate. "Why can't we have a chance? Just one."_

" _Okay, Naruto," she agreed finally – reluctantly. The ends of her lips rose into a smile, her arms gentle and accepting. She felt like she was moving on her own, like this couldn't possibly end well, but her body seemed to not correspond with her mind. She moved to her tippy toes once more, this time her lips meeting his whiskered cheek._

" _Okay."_

* * *

A chance.

That's what Naruto asked for, and that's what Sakura was going to give him.

After the fact, Naruto's face fell, watching her reluctant eyes, her pools of wavering jade.

"I already asked, but… can I take you out on a date? On our day off?" he asked, less worried, the little birds at ease, but still flapping their wings in his chest. He still felt out of breath, her kisses leaving him speechless. He wanted to solidify this, by giving a date and time to this, to make sure that this was actually happening.

"Sure," she simply said, her eyes looking distant, as though she was in a daze, her voice calm and collective but far away. Naruto scratched the back of his head, his worry starting to fester.

He wondered if he was too forward. He wondered if he leaped a little too fast to reach for her. Naruto moved closer, ready to comfort her and give her whatever she needed, before she placed her hand on his chest, to distance herself again.

"Seriously, you should go. My parents can wake up any minute now," she reminded, looking at the door and hoping they hadn't woke them already. Naruto nodded, understanding. They lost track of time, it being later than he realized. "Goodnight, Naruto. I'll see you soon," she reassured, and it made Naruto feel a bit at ease, less concerned, that he knew that he would see her soon, that she wouldn't disappear on him.

He knew she had a lot to think about. He had a lot to think about, too.

"Goodnight, Sakura-chan," he said before moving to the window and waving goodbye. He looked back at her tired eyes and her smile that made him wonder if he made the right decision.

Still, he left her with a grin, the only thing he could offer right now to try to ease her inner turmoil.

* * *

Sakura was so young, but she felt like she made so many – too many mistakes in her life. She felt like no matter what she did or how she tried to fix things, no matter how hard she tried to improve her skills and change for the better, she would still feel the aftermath of every single one of her faults and blunders.

She fell back on her bed, inviting her for much needed sleep, but her mind refused, her mind whirling with dangerous thoughts, insecurities, and doubts.

Sakura felt like she made a mistake – a big one she had no idea how to fix.

She knew it was a bad idea to kiss him. But her body moved on its own accord, feeling herself get on her tippy toes and only having the need to feel his lips against her own in that moment. She saw the look in his eyes. She saw the look he'd give her, and she remembered all the times he laughed and how dull those same eyes can turn. She saw his smile, and realized his whiskers made him look like a cat that made everything better. She was reminded of all the dumb things he could say that could either make her laugh or annoyed – but either way it reminded her of him and everything that Naruto is.

At that moment in time, in an act of vulnerability, she wanted to see what it felt like to make him happy, to give him a chance.

Even so, it was a bad idea.

In that moment when she kissed him, all she thought of was how nice it was to feel his lips on hers, and know they were warm with life, unlike the last time their lips met for entirely different circumstances. She was so close, she could feel his heart pounding wildly and it made her happy. They were so close that she was able to see the deep azure color of his eyes – the desire and all the love he was more than willing to give to her.

A part of her wanted to open her hands, her heart, her everything, and take all the love he had to offer. And Naruto had a lot.

However, after the fact – after Naruto left and she had agreed to give him a chance – all she could think about were Sasuke's dark eyes. Eyes that made her feel like she was staring into an abyss in one eye and in a trance with the other; sometimes off, sometimes cold and secluded and guarded. Those eyes were ones that belonged to the man she was in love with since she was twelve, despite everything he put her through; despite all the heartache, despite everything he said to her that made her stay up and cry on lonely nights.

She wondered, how easily she could forget, even for a split second, the way she felt when Sasuke said he would return or when he poked her forehead in acknowledgment – something she wanted from him since she was a child.

Sasuke left a few months ago. He left a few months ago, and despite that, she still kissed Naruto. His breath on her forehead still made her skin tingle, his smile still made her heart flutter, and his deep blue eyes still made her get lost in them, unsure if it was because she kissed him or if she was too busy figuring out if the color of his eyes were actually the color of the bright sky or the crashing waves of the ocean.

Sasuke left a few months ago, but then again, these feelings for Naruto didn't just sprout up a few months ago either.

They were there long before Sasuke came back to the village. They were there as they searched, both desperately trying their best to retrieve their old teammate. These feelings budded into something more as Naruto continued to grow, surprise her, and make her smile.

They continued to grow as Sakura continued to search for Sasuke, the boy she thought of having him by her side on lonely nights where she wondered if they were looking at similar stars.

Slowly but surely, Naruto and his big smile crept his way into her heart with his love and his drive to bring back their lost friend.

Constantly, without question, Naruto was there – Naruto always made it on time. He always showed up when she called for him, when she needed him there most; he would cut through flesh and blood of enemies to be by her side, to stand by her and defend her when needed.

When she dreamed, however, she would dream of Sasuke – the one far away from her grasp.

He would still appear as the twelve-year-old boy with great ambitions and a heavy weight on his shoulders, back when things were so simple and team seven was happy. At least when the illusion of happiness hadn't dissipated.

Both her teammates dealt with their own demons caged in their hearts. They both had problems they couldn't be at peace with, problems they alone were forced to bear on their shoulders.

That's why they had such a strong bond even miles apart. She presumed, that's why they could know each other's feelings through fists.

Sakura rationalized she had to have truer feelings for Sasuke, because it had to mean something that after so long, despite everything he put her through, she still felt this way for him.

She remembered deciding this after Naruto was long gone, her knees against her chest and her chin resting on said knees, her arms wrapped around legs. She spent the whole night overthinking and questioning and exhausted, knowing she had to somehow fix her mistakes and not let it blow up in her face at the same time.

Her frown deepened after the fact, wondering how she would get out of this mess.

* * *

Sakura felt like she had no right to talk to Ino about her love problems anymore.

That was, until she realized Ino needed that more than anything – Ino needed distractions; she needed to move forward from the loss she was feeling. She needed something away from death and the aftermath of the war.

It was a regular occurrence in ninja clans to have their family members die on the battle field, their bodies becoming nothing more than corpses in the soil or names on a plaque. It was normal, but Sakura knew it still affected the people who experienced this loss, who had to be reminded of their sacrifice every time they walked passed the old stone engraved with new names.

Sakura, thankfully, and sometimes guiltily, didn't know what it meant to experience as much loss as her friends after the war. Not the loss of a father, or her mother. She couldn't understand that pain. She just knew she had to do her best to mend it, even if she couldn't use her medical ninjutsu or a scalpel or gauze.

Sakura felt like this was her role, because she couldn't say anything moving the way Naruto excelled in or share the same pain of losing family like Sasuke would understand.

Because of this, she felt useless, once again, but under completely different conditions.

She didn't question this anymore, because she knew she was different from them. She knew she wouldn't understand what it would feel like to watch someone precious to her die in front of her eyes, or she couldn't grasp the pain of losing family yet. She could only imagine, so she healed, her hands over their wounds and comforting them as best as she could. Because that's what she knew how to do. That's what she was good at.

And she distracted. She distracted her friends with trivial nonsense and reminded them of the small moments that life had to offer – the small things that were to be cherished.

So Sakura instead went to Ino's flower shop to discuss love and feelings, so she could drown out the sound of her father's voice enough to begin to rectify her clouded head and heart.

The flower shop seemed to have a therapeutic effect. The smell of spring and daffodils wafted into Sakura's noise, clearing her mind and giving her one of those moments she treasured.

"You messed up big time, Sakura," Ino said, twirling a kunai in her hand as she leaned against the counter and looked on in a daze. Ino often wondered what she was still doing here when her father was gone. She often wondered how trivial it was to worry about love when so easily they could all die – how easy it was, with their occupation. The old stories of children getting lost on missions or of getting kidnapped and killed during the war always felt far off, like it could never happen to any of her friends – because they were still kids. They felt they were invincible because in the end, everything usually worked itself out.

They were able to survive this war.

But her dad – the man she depended on and who was always there for her. The man who was a great ninja, was gone, and now she wondered about herself and the rest of her friends.

She felt like things were put into perspective after that she lost him. Reality set in. But she would never say that out loud. Not now, when there were so many other people who lost people close to them too.

Everyone was feeling the pain war always brings.

But they drowned that out in distractions such as love and romance, necessary to move on from the harsh reality of loss and war – easier to handle and something Ino looked forward to.

It was easier to think about romance, and what happens now that peace is established, because it'll be easier to move forward - the rest of their lives starting now.

Because in the end, the idea of family with children and being happy didn't seem so bad. She thought back to the previous generations from her dead sensei to her dead father, and realize that in the end, whether it's duty or honor, the most important thing in life would be the people she loves, the things she will teach them, the things they will carry with them.

 _Will of fire…_ it makes death easier to carry. It makes it easier to face death in their world, knowing there was love that was in dire need of being protected.

So Ino wondered – playfully with Sakura – if she should have a go at Sasuke herself then. Ino quickly moved to unconventionally use her kunai to remove the thorns from the flower stalks. She soon began arranging more flowers for an order, so she didn't have to face Sakura's wrath. And Sakura glared, her fist clenching, and it feeling like they were twelve-years-old all over again, only smart enough to know that they would never let anything get in the way of their friendship.

It was hard to remember the harsh reality that things have changed – nothing would be the same.

"While you're over there debating on which boy you like, I'm wondering if I should take Sasuke-kun for myself. Hinata will probably try to get with Naruto, so where will that leave you?" Ino teased, her eyes forming crescent moons as though she was smiling with her eyes. Sakura paused for a moment, feeling sombre and wondering how accurate Ino's words struck true. She wasn't sure why, but Ino's statement hit her, making a deep impact in her conflicted heart. She felt a lump stuck in her throat, making her unable to come up with a retort.

She wondered what she was doing playing around like this.

"Things would have been easier if Sasuke-kun stayed," Sakura thought hopelessly. She sulked, wondering if she would have still said okay if he was still in Konoha.

Naruto told her she wasn't a horrible person, but she felt like that was not true at all.

Ino sighed, her arms against the cash register, her hair reaching the counter. "Honestly, I don't see what the problem is. All he asked for was a chance. What, a date or two? Probably to Ichiraku's, like what you two usually do anyways." Ino shrugged, not able to see what the big deal was. It was no surprise. It would be normal to see both together. Ino reached for a ribbon, using her kunai to cut it and tie it around the vase. She soon attached a note card to said vase.

"That's not the point. I don't want to lead him on, but-"

"But what? Then just say no like you usually do if that's how you feel." Sakura frowned before looking at the flower arrangement Ino created. Sakura watched, grabbing a bundle of carnations to arrange herself.

"It's much more complicated than that," Sakura said, arranging her own flower set. She put the cosmos flowers around a bundle of yellow carnations. Ino watched, frowning at Sakura's arrangement.

"More complicated? But if you love Sasuke-kun, it should be easy, unless you think you love Naruto too," Ino teased, moving Sakura aside so she could fix her arrangement. Sakura winced.

"You always were better at flower arrangement…"

"I have been working in a flower shop my whole life. But you obviously have your own skills you're better at. Not that I'd admit it," Ino teased. Sakura's eyes brightened.

Ino grinned, fixing her platinum hair so Sakura could see both her eyes in order to show how knowing she was – Sakura was so easy to read. Sakura's face heated, reading Ino's body language and her facial expression.

There was one thing about Sakura Ino knew well, and that was that Sakura wasn't one to lead anyone on. She used to proudly declare her love for Sasuke, and her hate for Naruto. But now, as her feelings were changing before she knew it, she knew that made things harder for her.

Sakura was a terrible liar, anyways.

"Shut up," Sakura grumbled, looking down to Ino's arrangement and feeling like a fool for not thinking of said arrangement herself.

"Hey, it's hard not to love the guy. He's definitely grown on a lot of people – especially with the girls."

Before, this wouldn't have been difficult at all.

She would have turned Naruto down without any remorse in the world. She would have not cared about his feelings, and only thought about the next time she would see Sasuke.

But now, she wondered about the two. She worried about both.

She wondered if Sasuke was safe, if he was sleeping outside or found an inn to stay in. She wondered if Naruto's arm was acting up, if he was able to get through the nights without the nightmares she would certainly have, or if he was smiling, relieved that the threat was gone because he was finally safe.

Before, she would have dreams of Sasuke finally coming back to the village. She would finally be able to touch him, to hold him, to have him close to her.

As time went on, as she continued to hear all the things Sasuke had done – joining Akatski… she dreamed of Sasuke with blood on his hands – sometimes her own blood, sometimes Naruto's.

After they met again, after she had confessed to Naruto, after she attempted to kill Sasuke, she would have nightmares of Naruto and Sasuke fighting - sometimes they would kill each other, like Naruto pledged would happen.

And sometimes Naruto would die by Sasuke's hand, like Sasuke declared.

Sakura would wake up in a cold sweat when she had those dreams, unable to calm her racing heart, her fingers fisting her blankets and feeling like her lungs were grasping for air.

"It's sounds to me like you're scared," Ino suggested, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Scared?"

"Yes. But regardless, you're the one who kissed the guy, might as well see it through. Who knows, you might be surprised."

Sakura ground her teeth together, worried of just that.

* * *

 **an –** I was so moved by the response I received for this story. Thank you so much for all your feedback/reviews, they truly were motivating. I never knew how great it feels to know that there are people who enjoy my writing/my idea, or to give me feedback and criticism. Please continue to do so. I will attempt to update this weekly or bi-weekly if I can (every or every other Thursday). I'm on summer break now so I'll try to keep with this schedule. Thanks again.


	3. we never learn, we been here before

_tracks_

sign of the times – harry styles  
what do you mean (acoustic) – justin bieber  
just a little bit of your heart – ariana grande  
still got time – zayn ft. partynextdoor

 _genre:_ romance/drama/angst

 _disclaimer - I don't own Naruto._

* * *

chapter three: _"we never learn, we been here before"_ _– harry styles  
_ May 18, 2017

* * *

 _"It's sounds to me like you're scared," Ino suggested, breaking Sakura out of her thoughts._

 _"Scared?" It felt so off to say, knowing she couldn't associate love with fear._

 _"Yes. But regardless, you're the one who kissed the guy, might as well see it through. Who knows, you might be surprised."_

 _Sakura ground her teeth together, worried of just that._

* * *

Sakura's new department at the hospital opened up a month ago, after a long period of planning and construction after the war (with Naruto's support and aid). When she first told Naruto and Sasuke her idea, they were both proud and relieved, thankful for her innovation and care for children like them in the past. She revitalized the hospital, adding a pediatric department that specifically dealt with loss of family members in the psychology wing.

This idea hit close to home for both Naruto and Sasuke, knowing both had to live without the love of a family for most of their young adult lives (Naruto, since he was born).

Sasuke didn't express his appreciation with words, but Naruto and Sakura could tell by his body language, that he liked the fact that there would be no more children like them. Naruto felt similarly, more ready to voice his appreciation with a declaration to help any way possible. A lot of ninja were separated from their families because of the war, and he vowed that he would do everything in his power to make it a success in order to help the orphans. He didn't want them to end up feeling the way he did – alone.

Once the facility opened, Naruto made sure to stop by the hospital every chance he had, knowing he wanted to help them through their loss and grieving. A part of him still felt at fault, knowing so many people died for him. He knew he was part of the reason why lives were taken, why those children's lives would be without a parent or sibling.

Stopping by the children's center helped him learn more about the children too, which helped him with his own grievances, but also made his heart heavy with doubt and regret, wondering if there was anything else he could do to save their fallen family members. He felt responsible for every life in the village, knowing that's what it would mean to be Hokage.

He still wanted to be Hokage, so he had no time to hold any regrets, however. So he did everything in his power to push those feelings aside to keep giving to others, knowing that these children, and every villager, will be his family, no matter how much they only saw the savior, the hero. It was necessary for a Hokage to do.

After the war, Tsunade was able to help heal the physical wounds, but was unable to heal the emotional ones, and so Naruto made sure to take on that role for her.

Tsunade didn't want to stay Hokage for any longer, hoping Kakashi would soon be ready to take over the position. She was unable to give the strength needed to instill hope – not anymore. Especially when she needed healing from feeling detached, and not just from her lower body during the war, but from decades of tragedy and suffering.

Dan, Nawaki, Jiraiya... everyone she knew and held dear, who she believed in, gone.

Except Naruto, who all her bets were on now.

He was the sliver of hope that kept her going, no matter how much she wanted to break down from the hard numerous hardships, from the pain, from the somber way life seems to want to consistently take away from her.

Naruto and Sakura were there for her, checking up on her (Shizune as well), because she needed it – she needed someone.

Everyone she loved was gone, she was almost gone - split in two like a slab of pork before a feast, and she just couldn't handle it – she reached a point where enough was enough. Still, she served her time. She needed to retire after the long life she lived.

Naruto remembered the day he grew angry at Tsunade, asking her why she was still hokage at the most important time for Konoha, a time when the village needed healing and restructuring while the slot was still open to make big changes and help as many people possible. She was known as the greatest medic nin, yet she didn't have the energy to heal anyone's ache and suffering. She still fulfilled a hokage's duties before Kakashi transitioned into the role, but she was simply going through the motions, feeling frozen in a time of silence. Not peace, but a silence without the voices and laughter of her precious people.

She drank much more now, as hard as that was to believe. She would just sip her sake, drowning in the intoxicating alcohol and hoping that would be enough to numb her pain (but it never was, flashes of Dan, Nawaki, and Jiraiya always somehow flashed through her head, even then). He bluntly wondered why all she did was drink, declaring he would never get to that point - because he didn't understand, not yet.

Tsunade simply smirked, giving a light snort, before her eyebrows rose up and down and she shook her head at his ignorance.

"Someday, when you're on this seat, when you lose enough precious people, you might understand." Her head fell after that, stacks of papers flying everywhere and forgotten.

At that point, Naruto begged Kakashi to finally release her from her duties so he could take over, knowing Tsunade already had too much on her plate – too much exhaustion and suffering for one lifetime.

Kakashi said he would carry Obito's will and later that year became Hokage.

* * *

When Naruto went to visit the children at the new department, he always found Sakura there too - always, because she was the one who decided to manage this department. She continued to revamp the hospital as a whole, smiling like a child and running the facility like she was meant to do.

Today, on a windy evening, he found her outside the children's psychological wing, with laughter from the numerous children running around intoxicating the air. They were by a growing tree he remembered aiding in planting. The tree was covered with a seemingly infinite number of tags tied to the branches. Naruto rolled his shoulders, moving towards the group.

"Okay, who still needs to tie their tags?" he heard Sakura ask in a higher, playful tone. Little arms shot up, and Sakura laughed, trying to get them to calm down and bring some order into the chaotic fun and puerile atmosphere.

Any form of structure and order was gone, however, when the children spotted orange clothing from the corner of their eyes.

"Naruto-sama!" the children greeted, running to their hero and savior.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto greeted back, approaching before the children ran up to him, pulling and tugging in all directions. He laughed, flinching, but still with a smile, as the tickles and jerking making him chuckle at their haste to show them their hard work.

Sakura watched the display, giggling as she let the scene unfold.

"Naruto-sama, please help me with my tag on our wishing tree!" one little girl asked, holding up her tag. Naruto nodded, taking it from the girl. He looked at the note written in a sloppy crayon - the color of vivid tangerine.

 _"I wish every family has a mom or a dad. - Nami"_ Naruto looked at the prayer with sad eyes. Sakura watched his eyes burn with compassion, conviction, and sorrow. She frowned, wondering what was on the note he read. Even little kids pleading and laughing wasn't enough to break him from his thoughts.

Sakura could only offer him a thoughtful look, her hand moving to his shoulder in hopes to break him out of his distress. It worked, and his lips formed a smile, but his eyes still a mixture of cobalt and grey.

"Hey, let's try adding the notes on the tree in an orderly fashion this time. Let's go." Sakura tried getting the children back on task and attempted to distract like she was great at. They nodded, once again pulling Naruto towards the little tree, where they all started tying more little notes on the tree.

After their outdoors activity, the children went inside for dinner, now in the hands of a pediatric nurse. The sun was beginning to set, and the skies began to turn a mixture of red and orange, falling behind the mountains and monument. Naruto stayed behind, helping Sakura pick up any messes the kids made.

"Thanks for stopping by. They love you," Sakura said, a curt smile forming. She continued to pick up empty tags scattered on the ground, Naruto following to do the same.

"Don't even mention it. I would do this regardless. They need to know that no matter what, they still have love – they belong somewhere," Naruto avowed. Sakura nodded, understanding completely. He continued, "Thank you for doing this by the way. You're helping so many kids like Sasuke and I. Kids that have to live alone."

"I think with so many people there for them – here to help them mentally and emotionally, they won't have to live alone, like either of you. They'll be able to cope, at the very least," Sakura started. She brushed a few strands of hair away from her eyes before licking her lips and as if out of habit, looking at the back of the tags to make sure she didn't miss any of the kids tags to hang.

She took a moment to pause, her hands grazing over another tag. Her hair swayed once again due to the breeze, but she made no effort to fix it. Her taciturn resolve worried Naruto – he felt his muscles rigid and his throat dry.

He coughed, hoping that would break the silence and the ever-growing tension.

"I know I wasn't always there for you two, especially when I was an ignorant kid. I was horrible to you especially, Naruto. And I know I won't ever understand how it felt growing up like you did and I can never make up for being so mean to you, but, I thought that this way, at least no one else has to go through that - being alone," Sakura confessed, wiping tears brimming from her eyes. The cold wind made her tear stained eyes feel unreasonably cold.

Naruto paused for a moment, processing her words, before he moved closer to her, his arms hesitant at first, before sheltering Sakura with an embrace, his hands moving against her back, bringing her comfort.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. Don't worry about that. No one really could have guessed how we were feeling. You even talking to me was something to me. I wasn't too picky when it came to friends. And even so, this is amazing. You're amazing. This is helping so many kids. If there was someone like you when I was a kid, I'm sure that would have made all the difference – would have made things better. But hey, someone like you only comes once in a lifetime, so I'll be okay," Naruto chuckled. His chuckles turned uneasy and a bit shy, his mind reeling with doubt and regret for lame admittance. Sakura smiled, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes in order to face him and look at the awkward look on his face.

"Thanks, Naruto." She stood up with tags and all, before placing them on the lunch table and concentrating on putting them back in a box of other unused tags.

Naruto moved as well, grabbing his pile and moving to the table.

Naruto spoke as they started organizing. "I never told you, but I was so mad at my dad for doing what he did to me – sealing the Kyuubi. But I realized there's always going to be sacrifices, it must have hurt him so much, my mom too. So I feel like I guess I did my part, I was able to become the hero they always believed me to be," Naruto explained. Sakura took that time to look up to him, watching the strained expression when he talked of the precious people he lost. "For my parents, for Ero-sennin... I want to restore peace, and I think this is a great way to start. By taking care of the children now – looking out for them." Sakura stopped for a moment, her hand grazing his for a split second before she pulled away and looked up to him with newfound eyes.

Everyone's changed since the war. She started to see it before, but hearing his words now made it so evidently clear.

"I believe in you. You have my full support," Sakura declared without a second thought. Naruto grinned his smile as bright as sunshine and Sakura closed her eyes for a brief second, taking in the fresh air and feeling the light breeze against her skin.

"All three of us will change the Shinobi way," he stated. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, all three of us. You don't have to bear that burden alone." Once the tags were inside, she covered the small box with the top before Naruto took it in his arms, waiting for her to take the lead into the hospital.

"Sakura-chan... you know, maybe if we set an example here, we can have facilities like this, and have different programs that will help in other nations. We can do that with the orphanage, too. We can remodel and make it a better place for the kids. Once I'm Hokage, it will be cool if all five of us Kage's can be more social with each other, where we can be allies instead of only being friendly for the purpose of politics or during crisis."

"You're learning. That will be a big thing to do, however. Especially with some of the Kage's now - I heard Tsunade complain how stubborn they can be countless times." Sakura sighed, remembering the hundreds of rants she endured and broken desks she had to renew when Shizune was busy at the hospital.

"But there will be a new generations of Kage's. That's why we have to start now, to make the next generation of leaders even better. Don't you think, Sakura-chan?" Naruto wondered. Sakura nodded, looking back and remembering the words spoken in her history textbook so long ago. His words were similar, but she was sure he didn't take the time to read that particular passage.

"Will of Fire... of course." She was impressed he could recite that so easily – she was sure so much was getting intermingled in Naruto's own values and philosophy he would be passing down to a new generation of shinobi. She vowed to help him do that.

Her footsteps halted before they reached the hospital entrance. Naruto questioned her with an expression she couldn't see, but she could feel his eyes on her back.

"Hey, Naruto..."

"Yeah?" She turned to face him, a proud look on her features and a gleam in her eyes.

"You're talking like a Hokage," Sakura said thoughtfully. Naruto grinned, brushing the tip of his nose with his index finger as he shot her a bright smile.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

Sakura turned around, opening the door and holding it open since his hands were full. Sakura yawned, stretching her arms rolling her neck and shoulders.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, let's have our date tonight?" he asked after she placed the box of tags in a cubby where all the kids supplies lied. Sakura thought for a moment, an odd feeling coming up before she remembered Ino's advice.

"… _you're the one who kissed the guy, might as well see it through. Who knows, you might be surprised."_

Her stomach churned with a foreign, uneasy feeling boiling up to the surface. A part of her wanted to tell him that she was too tired, that she wanted to be alone tonight, but another part of her wanted to keep talking with him, keep sharing each other's company. She took in a breath before she smiled, not like her usual, nodding. She was hungry anyways.

"Okay, Ichirku's?" she asked. He didn't realize he was holding his breath in that moment, waiting – hoping for her answer. He shook his head, giving some effort to exhale and forming a grin when he heard her.

"No, not today!" Naruto reassured, hoping she appreciated the change in pace.

Sakura frowned, Ino's words of _"you might be surprised_ ," rising to the front of her mind and singing back to her like an off-key hymn. It gave her a bit of anxiety as she hemmed her doctor's white coat, before removing it and clocking out.

"Where are we going?" Naruto's grin only widened, ushering for her to grab her belongings so they could walk out together.

"You'll see."

Ino's words continued to pound in her head, relentless and bringing forth unease and a headache she wished could disperse.

* * *

The dingy area and the neglected apartment complex was familiar to Sakura, her having been there countless times.

"What are we doing at your place?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, completely confused.

"I'm going to cook for you while we watch something interesting," Naruto explained, digging into his pouch for his key. "You can pick whatever you want, and I'll make it - try to make it," he fixed, apprehensive. His heart was pounding as he flurried with his keys, hoping he made the right decision to cook for her. His back was towards her while he focused on anything but Sakura at that moment. Her eyes were on him, and he felt his heart against his chest, his blood frothing. Sakura watched him, compounded with one part suspicion, another part amusement. It was a change – Naruto cooking.

He never cooked for her before.

She didn't think he could even cook with his usual diet of instant ramen and Ichiraku's, literally every day of his life. He didn't seem like the type to know how to cook anything. Naruto finally managed to open his door, laughing and relieved before removing his shoes and leading Sakura to the small table in his kitchen.

"So you can cook now?" Sakura said thoughtfully, looking around his apartment and making a mental note on said abode being clean for once. Naruto was already at his sink, washing thoroughly washing his hands.

"I usually don't, but Hinata has been teaching me," he explained, now too busy taking out pots and pans to notice the distress in her eyes. Sakura paused for a moment, a feeling of desolation burrow through her body. She kneaded the back of her neck before taking a seat.

"Really? It must be good then," she complimented.

"Yeah, it is. Actually, now that I think about it, I'm going to surprise you with something I know you'll like." He turned around fully to offer his wide, Cheshire like grin, the one she couldn't help but smile at in return.

Still that sinking feeling continued to grow into a bigger pit when she asked, "You've been spending more time with Hinata?" She already knew the answer. Naruto began digging through his refrigerator, grabbing different vegetables (which he now had as an amateur chef), and fish, placing it on his small kitchen counter. He was completely clueless to this sort of tension surrounding them, or the way Sakura conflictingly bit the bottom of her lip as she looked at his marmoleum floor.

"I've been trying to spend more time with her, making sure she's been holding up alright. Especially after – you know."

"Neji... yeah, I completely understand," Sakura said. Neji's sacrifice effected everyone, especially Hinata and Naruto. They were the ones who watched him receive a hole through him when he protected them both – they were the ones who watched the life fade away in his eyes.

"Yeah... also been talking more to Lee and Tenten. Spending more time with Team Gai. They're still feeling it, too," Naruto explained, starting to season the fish and vegetables like he was taught. Naruto frowned, thinking about his lost friend.

"You seem to be really busy now. You sure you have time to cook anything - to go on this date?" Sakura teased, hoping to distract, too - hoping she could heal, knowing Naruto would be too busy healing everyone else to worry about himself, because he never worried about himself. It was like he could only feel other's pains, hoping that would somehow mend his own.

Naruto paused, looking at Sakura with a blank stare before offering a gentle smile.

"Of course. I have to show you this dish I'm making! Hinata helped me specifically for our date!" Naruto explained. Sakura flinched and winced when images of Naruto and Hinata came to mind, Naruto blatantly telling her it was basically cooking lessons for another woman. Knowing Hinata, she helped without a second thought, and a smile. Sakura could only imagine the awkwardness of the entire situation. Naruto could be so daft sometimes.

"You told her it was for a date?" Sakura repeated, in a daze before she bit her lip and screamed in her head, how much of an idiot Naruto was.

"Obviously. She taught me this recipe earlier this week. Why wouldn't I?" Sakura sighed, coming out as a groan because she could only imagine how much of an idiot Naruto was for putting Hinata through that. He was clueless, dense, ridiculously idiotic for not seeing how much that could hurt her.

"You're…" she trailed off, instead grumbling and seeming annoyed. She was more in disbelief than anything else. "…nothing," she tried to say.

"No, tell me, I want to know," he whined, placing seasoned fish on the oiled pan and hearing it sizzle. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Never mind. Now show me what you learned how to make then," Sakura said, hoping her attempt to change the subject was a success.

"It's really good, you're going to love it!"

"I can't wait to try it," she said. She sighed, shaking her head when she noticed Naruto trying to do two things at once. His arm was still giving him trouble, but he was trying his best not to show it. She watched him as he tried to prepare the fish. It was easier, but now, as he moved the pan in one hand and tried to chop vegetables in the other (he can be ridiculous at times), it became clear that he was going to need help. She snorted, rolling her eyes before she moved to the counter, standing next to him. She grabbed his hand with the knife, hoping he would stop desecrating the vegetables. He stopped all movement, watching Sakura's smile that sent tingles up his spine. She only shook her head, took the knife out of his hand, and started to chop the vegetables with ease.

* * *

 **an** – hope everyone continues to like this. I tried my best to use your feedback to improve my writing. I also tried my best to make my story longer for future chapters, however, it will be hard if I'm trying to update every week/ bi-weekly. Next chapter might take longer to post up since I'll try to make it a longer one (unless readers don't mind the short chapters, but weekly/bi-weekly updates). Thank you for your continued support, and I hope you continue to do so by reviewing. :)


	4. can't find the words to say what i mean

_tracks:_

just a little bit of your heart – ariana grande  
lust for life – lana del rey ft. the weeknd  
still got time – zayn ft. partynextdoor  
dancing on my own – calum scott cover

 _genre:_ romance/drama/angst

 _disclaimer – I don't own Naruto._

* * *

chapter four: _"_ _i don't ever tell you how i really feel, 'cause i can't find the words to say what i mean"– ariana grande  
_ June 29, 2017

* * *

 _"It's really good, you're going to love it!"_

 _"I can't wait to try it," she said. She sighed, shaking her head when she noticed Naruto trying to do two things at once. His arm was still giving him trouble, but he was trying his best not to show it. She watched him as he tried to prepare the fish. It was easier, but now, as he moved the pain in one hand and tried to chop vegetables in the other (he can be ridiculous at times), it became clear that he was going to need help. She snorted, rolling her eyes before she moved to the counter, standing next to him. She grabbed his hand with the knife, hoping he would stop desecrating the vegetables. He stopped all movement, watching Sakura's smile that sent tingles up his spine. She only shook her head, took the knife out of his hand, and started to chop the vegetables with ease._

* * *

Naruto was full of surprises tonight.

"You were supposed to relax while I cook, Sakura-chan," he said, his eyes still focused on the sizzling fish in front of him, soon flipping the two fishes on the pan. He looked next to him where Sakura stood, glancing from the corner of his eye. He noticed the brilliant smile that rested on her face while she carefully took the time to chop green peppers with great precision and care, her eyes on her work.

The steady cuts of the pepper some how made him feel at ease, the chopping sounds sometimes in sync with his heart (slow at first, but faster as she got further into the onions and tomatoes), before she stopped all together to move them aside. Her clear voice was like the melody, laughing and cheerful as she made conversation. It made him feel better about their whole situation, about his previous qualms in the past week, wondering if he had done something wrong. Agonizing over the fact that kissing her may have been a mistake, which was something he didn't like the idea of believing.

However, tonight, she was with him, and she was smiling, so it made him feel a little better about their relationship too. The fact that she even agreed help ease his worry about whether or not she had been avoiding him. Which he convinced himself, was the case.

"Like if I can just sit here while you drop everything. You need to remember that you can't do everything on your own while your arm is still recovering. Sometimes, you're going to need help, especially with tedious tasks like this," Sakura warned. He tried to play it off, tried to pretend that he was more than a man and could do anything, to which she rolled her eyes, getting back to chopping the different vegetables for the salad: cabbage, lettuce, carrots, cucumbers, etc. She glanced up to his pouting face when she thought he wasn't looking, before she looked back down to the task at hand. "Remind me to look over your arm after dinner."

"It's fine, Sakura-chan." He hoped to convince her otherwise, but she shook her head, already making up her mind.

"No ifs ands or buts... I told you, I want to make sure you're fine myself. When it comes to your health, I can't trust you," she teased, rummaging through Naruto's cabinets to find a salad bowl, before placing the cabbage and lettuce into the bowl. She added all the diced vegetables after. Sakura looked to the stove, noticing the rice boiling on the other side.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I can handle this much," he tried to persuade. He watched her look over to the rice, knowing exactly what she was thinking. He sent her a pearly white grin her way, his smile calming her worries only a little.

"If you say so. But first thing after dinner, I'm going to rebandage your arm. It's been over a week," she reminded, finding oil and placing that and other sauces in the salad. Naruto only nodded, focusing on flipping the fish with his left hand. He was anxious about what Sakura might think about his arm if she examined it, but hoped he could find a way to talk her out of that, knowing that wasn't the most ideal date.

"Okay, everything's ready. I have the salad here. All we need is the fish and the rice - is the rice ready?" she asked, walking over and looking at the steaming rice. She smiled, seeing the water evaporated. Sakura moved it to a different bowl and soon placed it on the table.

"Fish is almost done," Naruto announced, taking the pan and sliding the fish over to a different plate. He went over to the dining area where the plates were set thanks to Sakura's handy work. Naruto sat down, Sakura already seated adjacent to him.

"Itadakimasu!"

Naruto immediately went for the chopsticks, or at least tried to.

"Here, let me do this part, Naruto." Naruto was stubborn, dismissing her words and concentrating on grabbing food with his chopsticks with his left hand. His eyebrow twitched, frustration evident.

"No, no, I got it. I can do this much, really," he persuaded, or at least attempted to. Slowly and a little sloppily, Naruto placed the fish on Sakura's plate, before moving to his own and carefully placing it on his plate. Sakura smirked, adding over a cup full of salad on his plate. Naruto pouted, his brows creasing together at the sight of his plate.

"Neh, Sakura-chan, why would you put so much of that?"

"It's going to help your arm, trust me," she reassured. Naruto's pout deepened, his lips puckered, but he didn't question her any longer.

"Whatever you say. Hey, try the fish, tell me what you think!" he said excitedly, inwardly praying to all the gods she would like it. Sakura nodded and took a bite. As soon as her tongue felt the crispiness of the skin and seasoning, her face lit up, savoring the flavor.

"Wow, this is actually really good! I didn't think you would ever learn how to cook this good," Sakura complimented, trying to decipher some of the ingredients to the seasoning. "Hinata did really well teaching you," she added, a little less enthusiastic. Thoughts of how she taught him formulated in the depths of her mind. She had to shake them out of her head, concentrating on her meal. Naruto didn't notice this, leaning back and grinning as he always did.

"I know right? There will be a lot more where that came from! Can I cook for you again some time? I need someone to try these dishes out!" he asked hopefully, but casually at the same time. He didn't want a repeat of last time – he didn't want to label it a date, just in case. Sakura merely nodded, not even thinking of the implications of his question.

"Sure. Wow, this is delicious." Naruto's grin could only widen by her numerous compliments. Sakura wasn't the type to hand compliments out so easily, so the fact that she was meant she was true. Sakura was busy with her own meal, that when she looked over to Naruto's plate, she raised a questionable brow, her eyes baring suspicion. His plate was noticeably untouched.

"You haven't even tried your own food," she realized. He only offered an awkward smile, dropping his chopsticks to rub the tiny hairs on the back of his neck.

"I will in a bit," he reassured. Sakura frowned.

"It's your arm, isn't it." It was a statement. She already knew the answer, even if he didn't want to admit it. She promptly stood, taking her chair with her. She moved closer to him, now sitting at the corner of the table.

"S-Sakura-chan?" She merely smirked by his shock and the light gawking noises he made.

"I refuse to be the last one to finish my food," she declared before taking his chopsticks. She plucked a piece of fish from his plate, before moving it close to his mouth, asking for access. A deep blush ran across Naruto's face, completely stunned by this turn of events, and certainly not prepared for this again. She tapped his chopsticks together, hoping to break him out of his initial shock.

"Well, aren't you going to try some of your own food?" Sakura asked, eyeing him thoughtfully. Naruto dumbly nodded, moving closer to the chopsticks, hesitantly opening his mouth and waiting.

She was so close, this feeling far too intimate. It scared but excited him. There was this look in her eyes, watching him intently, like she knew something he didn't. He wondered if it was so obvious that she knew how she made him feel, her being so close, their arms touching at certain points. There were only a few occasions where he was this close to her.

He felt weird, his stomach moving and fluttering at unreadable speeds, but not due to hunger. It was in a good way, little birds and butterflies alike flapping their wings to and fro. There were only two other times that she did this (once almost if it weren't for Sai). The first time she fed him, it was more innocent with Sasuke there, offering his food as well. For Sakura, he was sure it was more out of obligation than anything, knowing Sasuke wouldn't actually feed him like that. The second time, it was different, of course, Sakura looking as though she wanted to do so, until Sai interrupted. This time, however, felt more intimate since no one else was around. It was just the two of them, alone in his apartment, the look in her eyes knowing that this was something he dreamed of for so long.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan," he thanked, grateful but incredibly flustered all the same.

He continued to watch where her hands met the chopsticks, to the small piece of fish attached. He was grateful, but still flustered all the same, his cheeks painted a light pink. His mind seemed to stop working, while his heart started to race.

"It can't be helped. Don't thank me just yet," Sakura said, grabbing vegetables this time and offering it to him. He made a face, however, still took it in his mouth, lingering to remove the chopsticks between his teeth for a few seconds, before he finally released. There eyes would lock for brief seconds, and it made Naruto want to stop all together, but he powered through, not sure his heart could handle such a gesture.

He happily took more food.

"Geez, Naruto," Sakura sighed after a while, trying her best to keep up with his pace.

"Sakura-chan. Thank you so much for your help, but you should finish your food. I can handle it from here," Naruto said, wanting Sakura to eat the food he made. Sakura smiled, nodding and scooting away.

"Okay, but that's the last time this is happening, so don't expect it again," Sakura teased, seeming like she was in a much better mood. Naruto chuckled nervously before nodding hesitantly. His cheeks were still rosy from the previous encounter. It was practically a dream come true for this to happen.

She gave him a smile, tapping her chopsticks together before she grabbed a piece of fish and tried more.

"This really is good. Again, thank you. I would have never guessed you could cook something so good."

"You need to have more faith in me," he laughed, awkwardly taking some rice in his mouth. Sakura smiled, watching him try to eat on his own, which was now highly amusing, since he tried to make it seem like he was more than capable of doing it. She looked down to her own half-eaten plate. She would grumble, asking why he was being so stubborn.

She was almost finished with her plate, but Naruto noticed that Sakura stopped eating after while, her eyes far off. Naruto paused his struggle in attempting to get rice in his mouth, his lips together and the same sinking feeling, the same fear as last time, formulating in the pit of his stomach. He gulped, hoping she was alright.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" he asked. Sakura blinked, before her lips curved up into a smile, hoping that was convincing enough.

"I'm fine. I'm having a great time," she reassured.

"Good, because if you're going to be healing my arm too, then you're going to have to stay for a movie or something," Naruto tried to sway. Sakura thought for a moment, her eyebrows moving together as she contemplated the suggestion, wondering if that was a good idea to stay longer than needed. But she smiled regardless, relenting to his request.

"Sure, why not." She was a little tired, but it wouldn't hurt to stay.

She frowned, the back of her mind screaming that she had already given him a chance with this date, that dinner would have been good enough, that she shouldn't, otherwise Sasuke-kun...

Sakura's lips formed a line, hoping she could take her mind away from him (for at least _one_ day). She prayed to get him out of her mind if she were to give Naruto a real chance. If he was going to put so much effort, then she should too.

The other side of her mind, the part that was enjoying her time with Naruto, didn't want to leave at all. She wanted to say she had to leave early, she was tired, she wanted to get to bed because she knew she had to wake up early.

But she couldn't bring herself to do so.

She didn't want to leave.

It took her a while to realize that.

* * *

Sakura shook her head, trying to concentrate on her food, it being too good for her to pass up.

Once she finished, she leaned into her chair and contently exhaled, surprised she actually finished it all. She hadn't realized how hungry she was.

"That good?" Naruto smirked, happy with his work. Sakura nodded. "I'm going to have to cook for you more now, so then maybe you'll like other stuff. Tell me all your favorite food and I'll cook it." Sakura laughed before she shook her head.

"It's okay, Naruto, really. And how about next time, I cook?" Sakura smiled politely. "It's only fair." Naruto nervously laughed, vigorously shaking his head.

"Um, it's okay, Sakura-chan. I know cooking isn't your strong suit." Sakura gripped the chopsticks a little too hard, said chopsticks chopping in two. Sakura slammed her fist over the table, causing the plates to shake with fear.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" she snapped, eyeing him with a deadly stare he was sure could kill him. Naruto shook, his heart pounding for an entirely different reason. He nervously laughed.

"Nothing, I mean nothing! I meant that you don't have to cook for me. I want to cook for you, Sakura-chan, so you can see how well my lessons are going." He continued to nervously laugh. "I want to make all your favorites."

"I'm a little surprised you don't already know," she teased, a sly smile forming.

"Well, I know you like a lot of sweet things," he said. "Usually you just go with me to Ichiraku's."

"Good point. And they're dangos." She took that moment to wipe her mouth with a napkin.

"Really? That's super easy... so I've been told."

"If you're going to try to make dangos, just so you know, it will take a lot to impress me." Sakura continued, "No one can the taste of the dangos beat from the Dango shop by the weaponry shop. Nothing can match."

"Well, you're not talking to the most unpredictable ninja for nothing! You'll see," he said. He offered a wink, which made Sakura stop her train of thought, a little lost before shaking that weird feeling, that swelling in her chest, out.

"We'll just see about that. Now, are you done so I can patch up your arm?" she asked. Naruto looked down to his plate before slowly nodding.

"You don't have to, Sakura-chan. Really you don't. This is supposed to be our date."

"It's fine. That's what I'm here for," she said. She stood from her seat, wiping away at her clothes, before her eyes moved to him expectantly. Naruto frowned, trying to hide his arm, hoping she wouldn't see it. But it was ridiculous to try and do so, knowing Sakura wouldn't let this slide. When they sat on his couch in the living room, she grabbed his arm firmly, glancing up to him in order to raise a brow. He could merely chuckle puckishly.

"Sakura-chan, how did our date turn into you taking care of my arm?" he questioned. He tugged at his arm, more reluctant to show her, but knew her firm grip on his forearm wouldn't let him go so easily.

"Well, you're going to have to get used to it."

Naruto paused for a moment, watching her and trying to dissect what exactly she meant.

He didn't have enough time to process her words, because the look on her face when she started to remove his bandages made his stomach churn, the food he just ate feeling like it was about to push up through his throat. His jaw tensed, his mouth a tight line just in case that happened.

Sakura grimaced, looking at the skin that was peeled and red. It looked horrendous.

"Naruto!" she said his name, laced with concern. She was speechless, gawking at the horrific sight, lightly grazing his arm, cringing at the peeled skin that reminded her what the kyuubi's chakra cloak can do to his body if he lost control in the past. Too much chakra must have flowed through his arm in an accelerated pace. She frowned, wondering what caused thi _s_. "Naruto, I told you to come to me whenever you need help with your arm. It was acting up again, wasn't it?" She already knew the answer and he knew it too, but still, he slowly nodded to confirm her suspicions. Her hands immediately felt the creases of his muscles, her green chakra transferring to him and immediately alleviating the skin.

He still tried to mask the seriousness of the situation, saying, "Sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't get a chance to go to the hospital." She was too busy healing his arm to glare or reprimand him for not going to her earlier.

"It's not as bad as it looks, I promise!"

"I think I should be the judge of that. You're lucky I checked it when I did, otherwise your arm could have been rejected, and you might have needed a new one. You're lucky that didn't happen. You can't be this reckless. Why didn't you come to me sooner?" Sakura lectured and scolded, her eyes finally looking up to him so she could effectively glare and look accusingly towards him. He smiled awkwardly, reeling for a better response.

"I-I just... I didn't think it was that bad, I thought I could handle it."

Sakura sighed.

"What did I tell you before?"

"It's not that big of a deal anymore. I heal fast, remember?"

"Still." He stopped trying to minimize his injuries, knowing she was not having any of that tonight.

"You seemed busy, Sakura-chan. I thought you could use some space," he finally said. Sakura halted her ministrations for a moment, her eyes glancing up from her work to stare at his awkward smile he tried to present to her. Her eyes widened for a brief second before they once again concentrated on the task at hand. He wasn't fooling her. She frowned.

To this, Naruto continued, after a bit of baiting. The silence was excruciatingly long for Naruto. He could handle Sakura's anger, but not her silence and disappointment. "You acted weird after we - after we kissed. I thought you needed time to yourself," Naruto finally admitted, his eyes dull and his heart numb. Sakura didn't look up to him this time, continuing her work.

"Well... you're wrong," she said, but Naruto could see through her lie. The falter in her voice, the lack of conviction, the hesitation, said it all. He knew she was distancing herself before, absolutely confused from it all. She didn't know what to do, so she avoided him at all cost. He must have seen right through her and distanced himself too, knowing she needed time to think and evaluate their previous conversation.

"Naruto... even if you think I need space, if your arm is acting up, you have to come to me, or at least Tsunade-sama or Shizune-san. I'm a medical ninja, this is what I'm here for. Even if I did need space, no matter what, come to me when you need help, baka." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah," he simply said, the numbness in his heart beginning to spread. He wasn't used to this feeling, but he was sure he noted it was the same feeling he felt standing under the fallen snow, his feet submerged in the white frost. He tried his best to move that feeling away, however, feeling as though the circumstances are completely different. But the feeling was still there, slowly creeping through his body. Sakura sighed, shaking her head at the trouble caused.

"Geez, you're so reckless. I'm serious. Don't worry."

"Are you sure... I don't have to worry, Sakura-chan? You've been acting strange lately," he said, not sure what else to do but look concerned. Sakura smiled, a similar fake smile evident as the green light emitting from her hands continued to mend and heal his broken skin. Usually, the kyuubi's chakra would heal him easily. However, since it was a replacement arm, the chakra that would usually heal him was destroying the new arm. this was why it was necessary to control his chakra.

"Yeah, Naruto, there's nothing you have to worry about." Sakura smiled, her eyes squinting in order to hide away from his questioning gaze. She couldn't bear to look at him, not then.

"Sakura-chan..." he hesitated, before moving closer.

"Hold still."

"You look tired, Sakura-chan." He figured it was best to change the subject, less he wanted to feel completely apprehensive.

"Maybe a little," she yawned. "I'm almost done with your arm. Just give me a few more minutes," she said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, hoping to submerge the numbing feeling and enjoy the feeling of Sakura's green chakra. His lips formed a warm smile. Her chakra somehow sent tingles up his arm. He enjoyed the feeling. He loved when she touched him, their skin against each other's. Her hands over his arm, albeit it was just to heal him, but it felt so incredibly nice. It felt great against the hot skin of his arm.

"Sakura-chan, you're amazing. It always feels nice when you heal me like this," he complimented, his voice so low it was barely a whisper. Sakura wore a tight smile. She took that time to look at his eyes, completely surprised by his words. Their eyes locked for what felt like a century, before she quickly looked away completely flustered by the situation.

"Thank you," Sakura said. She looked down, frowning at the sight of his arm. She usually would have something more witty to say, but their previous conversation was still on her mind. Her confusion was still clouding her judgement.

"Sakura-chan, since this is still a date, let's talk about other stuff besides my dumb arm," Naruto tried to persuade. Sakura stopped, raising an eyebrow and eyeing him carefully.

"What do you want to talk about?" she wondered. He grinned like a mischievous fox to her, his teeth visible and his lips spread; it was a grin she found too incredibly endearing for her own good.

"We haven't really been talking like how we used to," Naruto explained, feeling pretty embarrassed by that fact.

"We've both been busy," she reminded, her focus too busy on his arm to look at the expression on his face.

"I know, I know. Trust me, I know. But, my point is... well, how have you been, Sakura-chan?" he asked, his mouth moving into a grin as a way to stop the lump in his throat from moving any higher. Sakura stopped her work before looking up to him and smiling.

"I've been good."

"That's an answer you'd say to an acquaintance, Sakura-chan. Seriously, how have you been?" he clarified. He moved his free arm to wipe the bead of sweat off his neck and then his forehead. He smiled, before giving a short stretch. Sakura exhaled loudly, her eyes closed and trying her best to not lose her concentration.

"Well, I have been good. Like I said, busy. You know what I've been doing, though. The hospital has been pretty good, though. I've been able to do a lot of good work there," she explained, her eyes now focusing on her work at hand – finally. She took a moment to glance over at him. "The kids... I hope it's helping them. That reminds me, I'm thinking it might be cool if there was a way to revamp the orphanage, you know. To make it more like the remodeled hospital wing. That might help; make them feel at least a little more comfortable."

"That's a great idea, Sakura-chan. When it comes to the orphanage, I was thinking something similar, actually." Sakura smiled, glad he felt the same. She knew that was also a concern for Naruto, too.

"But that's how the hospital is running, that's how the kids are... but you, Sakura-chan. How are you doing?" he repeated. Sakura stopped for a moment, averting her eyes. How has she been doing? Besides freaking out over the person in question (a whirlwind of confusing emotions), who is right in front of her?

She was just peachy.

Sakura sighed. She didn't think it would be good to talk about that. Her conflicting feelings. The ones that felt something for both Naruto and Sasuke. It would be weird if she did. Not again. She didn't want to make things awkward between them again. It was enough trouble.

And Naruto doesn't like taking a simple, "good," which sucked too. He was far too attentive to other's emotions. Sakura grumbled lightly.

"I'm okay, really Naruto. I've just had a lot on my mind. Besides the hospital, I've just been resting. I have been pretty tired. Since the war, I haven't really been able to have much of a break," she explained, continuing the flow of her green chakra and letting it run over his arm. He nodded, understanding completely.

"Well, luckily for you, as always, you're healing faster than usual." Sakura observed his arm, still mesmerized over how fast his skin came back after her simple healing jutsu. Her lips furrowed together, realizing it must have been a continuous flow of chakra, finally getting worse today.

"I told you I was fine, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his lips forming a smile like a devilish cat. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Still. Come to me when you can," Sakura repeated.

"Okay."

"You say okay, but you never listen." A period of silence was met between them until Sakura finally broke it. "Okay, you asked about me... how about you? How have you been?"

"I've been fine, just busy like you. I want to help as many people as I can. I'm worried I won't be able to, though. I can only do so much in this state," Naruto explained. He brushed his hair out of his face, his earlier frustrations coming back when he thought about the difficulties of training when his arm was still acting up. He needed to get comfortable with it fast. Sakura frowned.

"You're going to wear yourself out. Especially when you're still trying to get used to your arm. Try to take it easy for a bit. I know you want to help everyone, but take a break from time to time," she advised, rotating and moving his hand up and down. Sakura continued to examine, while Naruto tried to hold back a small tinge of pain, his teeth grinding together.

"It hurts?"

"Just a little bit." Sakura nodded, mentally taking a note.

"Okay, well, let me bandage it up for now, and then stop by the hospital first thing tomorrow morning so I can check it again. I want to see if there are any changes." Naruto nodded, flinching when her thumb pressed against a certain area between his bicep. He stood, heading to his room to grab the bundle of bandages he kept in his closet.

When he came back, he tossed the large bundle of the translucent fabric to her. She easily caught it, motioning him to get back. He extended his arm, giving Sakura access to do what she needed.

"So Sakura-chan, do you think Kakashi-sensei is going to give us a mission anytime soon?" he asked. He mentally winced, wondering why he was asking about missions all of a sudden. He usually wasn't this nervous, but at that moment, he felt nervous, Sakura pulling at his arm, getting ready to wrap it up.

"Who knows. Knowing him, he'll most likely give us one sooner or later. But you are not going on a mission in this state. I'll make sure of that. But that reminds me, did Kakashi-sensei give you more work to do in the office?" Sakura asked, looking up to see Naruto squinting, his eyebrows converging, and his lips pouting. She giggled, knowing that particular topic irritated him.

"Yeah. I usually have to wake up so early to get started on the paperwork his lazy ass is 'too busy' to do." Naruto sighed, still a little irked, but knew he needed the experience.

"Are you going in tomorrow?"

"Not tomorrow. Another day off, so I was going to use that time to check up on a few people." Naruto closed his eyes tightly for a moment, feeling Sakura's fingertips accidentally dig into his skin before she continued to carefully wrap the bandage around. She had halted her work, her fingers lingering over his skin and her thoughts bringing up the other girl who had recently got closer to him.

"Let me go with you, okay? Someone has to help you out," Sakura civilly said. Naruto's wide eyes watched her tight smile, wondering if she was serious. He knew she usually spent her mornings by herself, relaxing before she had to leave to the hospital.

"Really?"

"Sure. Might as well. Plus, I think it would be great if we can both bring the orphanage idea up to Kakashi-sensei. It's better to act now than later."

Naruto nodded, feeling whatever awkwardness they felt before, was completely gone now. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he felt better about asking Sakura out on this date. She seemed normal again, willing to at least talk to him now.

"That would be amazing, Sakura-chan. Thank you." Sakura focused back on her work, hiding away the way her lips fell immediately.

Again, she felt incredibly conflicted. She wondered why she was having so much trouble with the idea of Naruto getting so close to Hinata. In reality, she knew she should be grateful, knowing that if they got together, there would be no obstacle between Sasuke and herself.

A part of her knew she was being selfish. That thought kept banging inside her skull, over and over again. So much so that she became distant to Naruto's words. Naruto seemed to talk, while thoughts of insecurities rose up to her chest. It was not until she heard her name, that she looked up from her work and realized the man in front of her was addressing her.

"But enough about me, I want to hear more about you, Sakura-chan."

"Me?"

"We talk a lot, but not a lot about you, I realize. I don't even know your deepest darkest secret," he joked. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"That's because I don't have a deepest darkest secret. And even if I did, there is no way in hell I would tell you." Naruto looked like a child at her words, his eyes drooping and his cheeks puffing up.

"Why?"

"I just wouldn't. It's not something I would say. Unless I killed a guy."

"We are ninjas; that would be the lamest secret ever."

"Yeah, that was a joke, baka." She laughed, and Naruto pouted. He later smiled, the cadence in her light chuckles brought the hairs in his arm to stand to attention. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her, knowing she was happy. He smile was beautiful - the prettiest thing he has ever seen. To him, it was perfection, something he wanted to protect most.

Her smile sent him flying across universes. He never thought his heart could beat so fast or stop the way it did when he saw her smile. It was amazing.

"But I did, you know - kill someone. I hesitated, and it was my own fault. I let a shinobi die. That's... that's how I learned to just act. That's why I studied and practiced my ass off after that. I wanted to just act. I didn't want to stop and hesitate, otherwise their life would be on the line. I thought of you and Sasuke-kun then. I wondered, 'what if that was either of you on a mission?' What if I lost either of you like that, and then you were gone? I vowed then to always work hard. I would never let them down. I don't care what I have to do, I'll save you," Sakura declared. Naruto paused, looking at the strong girl before him. He thought of the twelve year old girl who he found cute, who's smile radiated life to the point it made his heart _bounce_ instead of beat, brought so much emotion, it motivated him to be a better ninja, a stronger man.

"You're incredible, Sakura-chan." Sakura began to laugh, shaking her head at his words. "No, really. I mean that whole-heartedly. Neither of us could have asked for a better teammate." Sakura smiled, thankful for his kind words.

"Thanks for that," she said, trying to smile as best as she could.

"I meant it," Naruto repeated, squeezing her hand again for reassurance. Sakura looked down to their hands, just then realizing that he was holding it after all this time. Sakura felt odd, realizing it just then. A weird feeling in her stomach began to churn. She wasn't sure what that was, but it felt odd to her. She frowned, before awkwardly moving it away.

She only looked up for a brief second, but she immediately regretted it.

For in that brief second, she saw the longing in his eyes, the sadness when her hand pulled away.

She felt that pain too, because she was sure she felt something similar.

Maybe not to the same extent as he did, but she felt melancholic when she removed her hand. Naruto coughed a bit, hoping to break the tension and help them forget about the unspoken gesture.

"Where have you always wanted to go, Sakura-chan?" he asked, back to his old line of questioning. Sakura went back to bandaging his arm.

"Hmmm." She tapped her finger on her chin, agonizingly slow for Naruto's taste. "Well, I always had this fantasy of stumbling across a meadow, and then just falling on the flowers - just laying there. Then have a picnic," Sakura answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow before smiling at the imagery that came to mind.

"Really?" he simply asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I love flowers. I also love trivia games and memorizing all sorts of information too."

Naruto chortled, "You would, Sakura-chan." His knowing smile made her defensive, her face heated a little in embarrassment. She felt suddenly shy at his seeming all knowing look.

"What? There's something wrong with that to you? You better answer right before I end you."

"No, no, there isn't! I was just going to say, that that's very much like you, Sakura-chan. It's great." He was already thinking of what that fantasy would look like for Sakura. He imagined her as a child stumbling upon a meadow of flowers, dancing with the twirling petals. She would laugh and that same smile would resonate throughout the clearing.

Sakura frowned, hoping he wouldn't see it in the dim lighting.

"Yeah..." She didn't tell him the other part of her childhood fantasy. The part where she was holding on to the hand of the stoic boy who seemed to have long forgotten her, his eyes finally interested in the myriads of yellow flowers that would surround them. He would smile at her, taking her hand and pull her to the center of the meadow, before surprising her with her favorite treats, from dangos to all kinds of of sweets.

 _"But he doesn't like sweets,"_ she thought to herself long ago, knowing that particular fantasy was only a childhood dream. Naruto watched her, watched the frown that happened to form, sadness clouded in her eyes. Naruto's mouth fell into a frown too, wondering what she was thinking about. Knowing, but not wanting to clarify.

"You know, I wish I could memorize things like you do," Naruto said, hoping to break her out of her stupor.

"You can, you know. It just takes a little practice."

Naruto laughed, "Maybe, but it would take me longer than you." She nodded, amused and seeming to be in agreement.

"All better," Sakura finally said, her hand lingering over his arm. She was rather proud of her handy work. She realized how long it took to do this. She would stop and get distracted when she was talking to him. It was hard to focus for most of the time. Naruto grinned, before getting up to turn on his television.

"Good, now we can watch a movie, right?" he asked. Sakura nodded, moving closer. Naruto gulped, taking out his stalk of movies he rented.

He looked back to address her."What are you in the mood for?" he asked. Sakura hummed before shrugging.

"Anything really."

"You usually like those romance ones. Or those funny ones, right?"

"Anything I can laugh at," Sakura added. He was glad for her suggestion, thankful.

"Good, because I have a bunch of those types of movies."

"Surprise me then," Sakura said. Naruto smirked, deciding to place the DVD in the player before starting the movie. Their eyes then turned to the screen, waiting for the opening credits to finish and for the movie to start.

* * *

 **an –** i'm not entirely satisfied with the final outcome of this chapter, but the release of this chapter was long overdue, so I apologize. I became extremely ill (pretty serious, but I'm recovering - it was excruciatingly difficult to get to a laptop/type), and I was unable to keep with my schedule. Also, I might add a lemon next chapter _if_ it fits. I will most likely go back to shorter chapters (I feel that's partly why I'm unsatisfied with this current chapter - quality over length). Agree? Oppose? Let me know. Thank you for your continued support, and I hope you continue to do so by reviewing.


End file.
